1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to a HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) type electrical connector assembly with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are employed in the ends of cables for electrically coupling two electronic devices together for signal communication therebetween. Also, a wide variety of advanced electronic products such as LCDs (liquid crystal displays) are commercially available as time evolves. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of electrical connector are constantly being sought by the manufacturers for meeting existing electrical requirements. For instance, HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) type electrical connectors are newly developed. HDMI type connectors have the advantages of DVI (digital video interface) type connectors while without its disadvantages. Also, HDMI type connectors are much compact for being easily adapted to mount in an AV (audio video) product.
However, metal shrouds of the well known HDMI type connectors suffered from several disadvantages including low precision, being difficult of being machined, and low yield due to the undesired extrusion process. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved HDMI type electrical connector.